Загадка Мэйфлауэра (The Mystery of Mayflower)
by Cindbur
Summary: Этот особняк скрывает нечто большее, чем пыль и паутина! Но сможете ли Вы выжить, коснувшись лишь одной из ужасающих тайн старинного городка Винтер-Спрингс?
1. Главы 1 и 2

**_Вступление_**

После очередного расследования я вернулась в Ривер Хайтс на выходные. Однако здесь меня подстерегают очередные тайны. (_Представьте себе картинку со знаком "Ривер Хайтс"_)  
Мы с Нэдом отправились на вечеринку к его двоюродному брату. Но в начале праздника происходит взрыв на кухне, а затем один из гостей получает серьёзную травму… (_Картинка со "скорой помощью" и звуки сирены_)  
Несчастные случаи, странные совпадения… Или кто-то хочет заполучить сокровище, спрятанное где-то в доме Никерсонов? (_Фасад старого особняка_)  
Узнайте об этом в моём новом расследовании - Загадка «Мэйфлауэра»!

**_1 глава "Добро пожаловать в мою комнату..."_**

_Привет! Меня зовут Нэнси Дрю. Добро пожаловать в мою комнату_  
Нэнси Дрю

Темнело. Кончался ещё один июльский день, ещё один день из жизни Нэнси Дрю. Девушка только что закрыла шторы и включила лампу на письменном столе. Сегодня ей пришло несколько писем (скорее всего, очередные крики о помощи!). Надо было прочитать их, чтобы подготовиться к очередному расследованию до конца выходных.

Здесь, в мансарде, Нэнси никто не мог подслушать, и она достаточно громко разговаривала сама с собой. Это помогало сосредоточиться на подготовке к расследованию. Но сначала она осмотрела окружавшие её сувениры, оставшиеся от её прежних приключений.

Справа, у лампы стояла нефритовая кошка из египетской гробницы, слева – каменный артефакт майя, подпиравший блокнот с заметками, а по центру стола располагался «Глобус ураганов» из оклахомского магазинчика. На стене висело несколько масок – венецианская, гавайская и обычная белая. Вопреки мнению некоторых своих знакомых, Нэнси не выбрасывала постепенно переполнявшие её стол безделушки, а расставляла их по разным углам своей комнаты. Например, один комод был доверху забит чистыми и уже использованными блокнотами, в другом хранилась коллекция яиц (пасхальных, конечно!).

Оглядев свои сокровища, вытащив чистый блокнот и вздохнув, Нэнси взялась за работу.

– Первое письмо от некого Р. Фергюсона… Суссекс? Англия?! Неужели очередной оборотень или вампир? Займусь-ка я этим делом на следующей неделе. Второе от тёти Элоизы… В Нью-Йорк на следующие выходные? Хорошо, ещё одно… Братьям Харди требуется Ваша помощь для расследования убийства в «Восточном Экспрессе»? Это точно шутка в стиле Джо! В деле о его убийстве я стану главной подозреваемой!

Нэнси около получаса рылась в куче писем, пока все рекламные брошюры не оказались в мусорном ведре, а заметки о будущих расследованиях - в блокноте. На столе остался только объёмистый квадратный свёрток из коричневой бумаги.

– Это же криптографический словарь, который я заказала! Уф, зачем же использовать столько упаковки?! До сокровища королевской башни было легче добраться!

**_2 глава "Все начинается отсюда..."_**

_В любом случае всё начинается отсюда – с моего письменного стола_  
Нэнси Дрю

Расправившись с бумагой и отправив словарь в сумочку, Нэнси собралась спросить у Ханны, когда будет готов ужин, но вдруг…

Да, вот оно, то самое «Вдруг»! С этого замечательного, но уже давно избитого наречия начинаются ещё более замечательные приключения. Нэнси (как и те, кто смотрят на мир её глазами) мгновенно почувствовала как минимум два фамильных проклятия, монстра, призрака, сложнейшие головоломки, преступную организацию и мёртвого золотоискателя в сложенном вдвое жёлтом листочке, который она не заметила среди писем.

Итак, листок плотной бумаги. Такой манящий, он лежал на столе, небрежно сложенный пополам и отодвинутый к зелёной кошке…

– Ооовввооуфффувыыыхххх! Ахххээээээээээооо! – Примерно такой звук издала Нэнси, развернув вожделенный листочек, оказавшийся всего лишь приглашением на вечеринку. – Проклятье! Где моё проклятье, монстр и мёртвый золотоискатель?!

Перечитав приглашение, она обнаружила сведения, полезные скорее не детективу, а молодой девушке (впрочем, через несколько секунд Нэнси догадалась, что она таковой и является). Во-первых, вечеринка начнётся сегодня, через три часа, а во-вторых, скоро здесь будет Нэд!

**Приглашение**

_Привет! Бенджамин Никерсон зовёт тебя на свою вечеринку! Мы будем праздновать его день рождения 3 дня и ночи подряд! В программе – поездка за город и никаких ограничений! Спальное место найдётся для каждого! И да, не забудь свою даму или кавалера! Вечеринка начнётся в 10 вечера пятницы, Стэйт стрит 1087, Винтер Спрингс_.

Снизу было приписано: _«Я буду у твоего дома в 7 вечера. Нэд»_.

Нэнси взглянула на часы и ужаснулась.


	2. Глава 3

**_3 глава "Вам предстоит раскрыть очередную тайну..."_**

_Вам предстоит раскрыть очередную тайну. Вы будете смотреть на мир моими глазами, все мои действия будут зависеть только от…_  
Нэнси Дрю

_От автора!**Смех призрака**_  
Автор

Нэнси Дрю всегда действовала быстро, особенно перед лицом опасности или неожиданной поездкой. В её сумочке, в придачу к словарю, мгновенно оказались фонарик, расчёска, набор с пудрой и зеркальцем, чистый блокнот, приглашение, мобильный телефон и завёрнутая в красивую бумагу (и как эта девушка всё успевает?) старинная кукла с разными глазами и облезшей краской. Подарок не такой уж красивый и полезный... впрочем, Нэд говорил, что его двоюродный брат не самый приятный человек и чаще всего «забывает» о праздниках и годовщинах.

Нэнси натянула тёплую красно-чёрную кофточку с буквой «W», надела чёрную юбку и туфли, схватила сумочку и спустилась на первый этаж. Она вспомнила, что отец сегодня обещал надолго задержаться на работе, и поэтому сказала Ханне:  
– Ханна, мы с Нэдом уезжаем на вечеринку, на три дня, в Винтер Спрингс. Кстати, где это – Винтер Спрингс? И не смотри на меня так! Я уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы класть в сумку сразу две шоколадки. А вдруг у них не будет сладкого?

У передней двери протрещал звонок. Нэнси попрощалась с Ханной и кинулась обнимать Нэда.

Небо покрывали белёсые облака, было тихо и душно – похоже, собирался дождь. Перед гаражом стоял «форд» цвета индиго. Нэнси села за руль и вытащила из-за сиденья потрёпанную дорожную карту штата.  
– Я никогда не слышала о городе Винтер Спрингс. Куда нужно ехать?  
Нэд нашёл Ривер Хайтс, потом повёл пальцем по одной из дорог.  
– Здесь, на перекрёстке старая закусочная, от неё на юг до моста, потом… вверх по серпантину до въезда в город.

Через полчаса езды в пелене уже набравшего силу дождя показалась старая закусочная, а слева от неё, на перекрёстке – указатель _«Мост Винтер Спрингс»_. Как только автомобиль свернул в нужном направлении, Нэнси чуть не подпрыгнула от неожиданности.  
– Ты не говорил, что это _грунтовая_ дорога. Мой автомобиль здесь развалится, ему лет тридцать!  
– Камни и ухабы только в начале. Бен говорит, его соседка ездит в гости к сестре на «форде Т»!  
– Кстати, расскажи мне о своих родственниках. Что они за люди?  
– Ну… С тех пор, как умер дедушка, они стали очень хорошо относиться к моим родителям.  
– А как они относились до этого?  
– Я расскажу про отношения моего отца и деда как-нибудь в другой раз… В общем, дом принадлежит моему дяде Джону. Он, его жена и дети переехали туда три месяца назад. До этого там жила старая тётя Розмари – её муж умер несколько лет назад. Скорее всего, все мои двоюродные братья приедут на вечеринку…  
– Что за поездка за город, о которой говорится в приглашении?  
– Где-то в окрестностях города есть заброшенное поместье. Вроде там была табачная плантация моего прапрапрапрадеда. Да, четыре раза. Там никто не живёт уже сто лет и это не преувеличение!

Мимо пролетел мост. Бурлящая река была примерно такого же цвета, как и автомобиль, взбиравшийся теперь по серпантину.

– Какой подарок хотел бы получить твой двоюродный брат? Я взяла первое, что попалось под руку – Истеричную Шарлотту…  
– Куклу? Бену _вечно_ не хватает денег, поэтому он с большей радостью примет измятые пять долларов, чем красивую безделушку за десять.

Дождь стал реже, когда Нэнси наконец увидела знак _«Винтер Спрингс»_. Нэд указал рукой влево.  
– Нужно ехать по этой улице до следующего моста. Дом с башенкой, в излучине реки.

Большая часть городка состояла из одно- и двухэтажных развалюх, кое-где попадались новые деревянные и кирпичные домики. Но дом, показавшийся за поворотом, у моста, превосходил их во много раз, несмотря на заросший сад, потемневшую ограду, грязные окна и осыпавшуюся со стен краску. Четырёхугольная башенка с флюгером придавала ему совершенно необычный вид. Кроме этого, плоская часть крыши была отгорожена балюстрадой.

Отведя взгляд от архитектурного гибрида Средневековья и периода испанской колонизации, Нэнси притормозила перед решёткой ворот, в узор которых были вплетены бронзовые цифры _«1087»_.

За частыми прутьями ограды и покрывавшим их плющом было видно, что перед домом стоял большой красно-жёлтый шатёр. Оттуда доносились голоса, но их заглушил дико взвывший ветер. Нэнси открыла дверь и прислушалась. Нэд вышел из автомобиля, присмотрелся, вдруг развернулся и закричал:

– Скорее! Шатёр сейчас сорвётся и улетит!


	3. Глава 4

**_4 глава или неожиданный поворот сюжета_**

_Семейные распри или что-то другое?_

Заранее предупреждаю читателя, что в этой главе ждёт непредсказуемый поворот сюжета. А объясняется это тем, что я переработал первоначальный план развития событий (впрочем, сюжет примерно тот же) и убрал несколько персонажей.

Итак, вашему вниманию будет представлена история, отклонившаяся от моего замысла и включающая в себя некоторые странные и неприятные явления, а именно разбитые витражи, пыльные тайные ходы, статую Гермеса без головы, письмо, спрятанное в чучеле лисы, и алебарду, грозящую раскроить вам череп. Ещё, давайте условимся, что Нэнси плохо знает французский язык (в будущих главах это пригодится). И главное, не обращайте внимания на время!

- Что значит «Нэд оказался в больнице»?

Нэнси, вздохнув, перевела взгляд с грязного пола на не менее грязные шторы, сжала телефон в руке и ответила Бесс.

Нэнси: Я не шучу! Нэда действительно только что отвезли в больницу. К счастью, ничего серьёзного.

Бесс: Ничего серьёзного – чуть не упасть в реку?

Джесс: Девочки, что там у вас случилось?

Бесс: Если бы ты постоянно не ходила на кухню за бутербродами, обжора, то услышала!

Нэнси: Дело в том, что когда мы приехали, Бен собирался устанавливать во дворе шатёр, чтобы гости могли укрыться во время дождя. Наверное, один из шестов сломался от сильного ветра, и вся конструкция поднялась в воздух. Мы попытались помочь, но одна из верёвок обвилась вокруг ноги Нэда, и его, вместе с шатром, потащило к реке! Нэд успел выпутаться, но он несколько раз сильно ударился об камни и, кажется, вывихнул плечо.

Джесс: Ох! ужасно! Всё будет в порядке?

Нэнси: Да. А вот Бену, похоже, придётся отменить вечеринку – началась гроза, его двоюродный брат лежит в больнице, а шатёр для гостей куда-то унесло течением.

Бесс: Так ты остаёшься на ночь в полуразвалившемся загородном доме? Кто там ещё живёт, кроме Бена?

Нэнси: Дом выглядит так, будто в нём не убирались лет двадцать. Сейчас здесь живут родственники Нэда: сам Бен, его родители, которые вчера улетели в Россию, его сестра Люси и полусумасшедшая двоюродная бабушка, которую все называют миссис Уайт (их я ещё не видела).Ещё на праздник приехали двоюродный брат Нэда и Бена Эндрю и какой-то дальний родственник, Мартин. Они примерно нашего возраста.

Джесс: Всё равно, тебе будет нечем заняться, ведь вечеринка отложена.

Нэнси: Не беспокойтесь за меня! Я уже нашла газету с сообщением об ограблениях, случившихся неподалёку на прошлой неделе. А ещё я думаю, что опора большого шатра не могла сломаться сама собой…

Бесс: Прости, но тебе пора лечиться!

Джесс: *вздыхает* Загадочные происшествия преследуют тебя, Нэнси! А у нас только дождь и бутылка колы…

Бесс: Преступления преследуют Нэнси? Или она сама их создаёт?

Джесс: Ты кто, Агата Кристи? Нэнси, не слушай мою двоюродную сестру. Она, хм, немного не в себе…

Нэнси: Теперь я, кажется, понимаю… Диагноз – очередная диета?

Джесс: Да, она ест только салат и нежирный творог, а сейчас перед ней стоят кола и бутерброды.

Бесс: Ты специально их туда поставила! Ну, сейчас ты получишь, дорогая кузина!

Джесс: Ай!

Бесс: Прости, Нэнси, мне нужно разобраться с одной назойливой особой, недолюбливающей диеты. Надеюсь, что вечеринка всё-таки состоится!

Джесс: Надеюсь – Ай! – всё будет хорошо – сейчас сама получишь подушкой! – чего нельзя сказать обо мне.

Нэнси положила телефон в сумку и встала с кресла, чтобы осмотреть прихожую.


	4. Глава 5

**_5 глава. Падение Эйфелевой башни_**

_Хочу заметить, что главы будут довольно сильно различаться по объёму. Песняподнастроениеэтойглавы - "900 miles"_

_Verbal Fridge Dialogue encodes secret messages using items in a refrigerator_

Нэнси Дрю изучала прихожую загородного дома Никерсонов, в котором ей придётся остаться, по крайней мере, на целый день. Это была узкая комната, с зеркалом и тремя едва скрытыми коричневыми шторами зарешёченными окнами на одной стене, высокими тумбочками, прижатыми к другой, парой напольных вешалок, зеленоватым креслом и одинаковыми дверями. Одна из них вела на улицу, другая - в столовую, по центру которой находился большой стол, накрытый тканью, а на стенах висели фотографии, одинаково серые от пыли, а третья - в коридор.

На кресле лежала газета со статьёй о кражах и ограблении, произошедших на прошлой неделе в соседнем городе. На записях камер слежения заметили фигуру в чёрном плаще и широкополой шляпе, жертвы указали такую же внешность преступника, поэтому местная пресса окрестила того «Чёрным человеком». Нэнси убрала эту страницу в сумку.

«Нужно спросить, где моя комната», - подумала девушка, проходя вглубь прихожей. На одной из тумбочек стоял патефон, рядом с ним – стопка пластинок. Запомните: протягивая руку для того, чтобы открыть или потрогать что-нибудь, не забывайте о том, что находится рядом. Такое и случилось с Нэнси Дрю: широкий рукав её свитера зацепил статуэтку Эйфелевой башни, стоявшую рядом. И та – чего ещё можно ожидать – упала набок, развалившись на несколько частей.

Но испуг прошёл очень быстро, никто не прибежал на шум. Можно сказать, детективу Дрю очень повезло с этим падением, ведь она сразу же обнаружила, что части, на которые распалась французская достопримечательность, являются подобием конструктора, и нет никаких повреждений, зато есть некие красные насечки. А мы с вами знаем (ну-ка, кто здесь любит Блэкмур?), что решение головоломок в старинных домах приводит к довольно интересным результатам.

И я с удовольствием скажу, что такая закономерность существует и работает (да и не только в играх) – когда статуэтка была собрана так, чтобы на одной из её сторон образовалась тонкая красная линия, основание, украшенное золотыми буквами «Париж – 1900 год», щёлкнуло. Из него выпал листочек бумаги с изображением патефона и несколькими строками, подхваченный Нэнси и сразу же вложенный в блокнот. Надпись гласила: «1-Верди, 2-Мендельсон, 3-Моя любимая ~ Ал. Никерсон».

С большой осторожностью поставив башню на место, Нэнси просмотрела стопку, но нашла лишь одну пластинку с музыкой из опер Верди, никакого Мендельсона. Тем более, она не знала, что любил Ал. Никерсон.

- Да я даже не знаю, кто он такой (Никерсон, не Верди)! – сказала девушка сама себе. – Нужно найти того, кто знает историю этой семьи.

- Подожди, правильно ли поступать так? Я вошла в этот дом час назад, но пытаюсь влезть в прошлое Никерсонов. Но я не верю, что этот случай с шатром случайность – надо хотя бы сообщить изготовителю. Родители Нэда прекрасные люди, а если их родственники окажутся несколько… другими? Вдруг…– произнеся последнее слово, Нэнси осознала, что продолжает разговаривать сама с собой, причём вслух.

- Нет! – она встала перед зеркалом и потрясла кулаком – Таково моё предназначение, я всегда добивалась своего! Ранчо Теней, Блэкмур, рёкан – я могла бежать, не от страха, нет, от отсутствия поддержки и содействия! Но было бы это честно по отношению к запуганным жертвам? Тот, кто колеблется – пропал! поэтому я остаюсь!

Записав в блокнот сделанные выводы: найти пластинку Мендельсона и узнать про любимую музыку Ал. Никерсона, девушка толкнула дверь и прошла в коридор, а из него – на веранду, защищённую от дождя деревянным навесом и парапетом. Если бы не грозовое небо с его серыми разводами туч, здесь было бы довольно уютно – маленький прямоугольный стол с выщербленной поверхностью, стулья с красной обивкой, вид на реку и окрестные холмы располагали к отдыху.

Но Нэнси пришла сюда не за этим. На одном из стульев сидел Бен, закинув ногу на ногу и что-то записывая.

- Бен? Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

- Я слушаю тебя, Нэнси, – зевнул он, отложив блокнот и проведя рукой по светлым волосам.

- Как ты думаешь, то, что случилось с шатром – случайность?

- Я не могу точно тебе сказать, но скорее всего – да. Люси и Мартин вчера проверяли, в порядке ли опоры и брезент, так что можешь узнать у них.

- Почему кроме меня, гостей больше нет?

- Во-первых, шатёр, где мы собирались разместить большинство гостей на ночь, сейчас уплыл в неизвестном направлении. Во-вторых, мой двоюродный брат попал в больницу. И в-третьих, по радио только что сообщили, что ручей Пенелопы вышел из берегов, затопив несколько дорог. Теперь, чтобы добраться сюда, большинству приглашённых понадобится целый день. Но ничего, за это время я что-нибудь придумаю.

- А кого ты ещё пригласил?

- Ну, в основном это мои друзья из колледжа и их подружки, около десяти, нет, – Бен заглянул в блокнот, – всего четырнадцать человек, считая тебя.

- Ты хорошо знаешь историю своей семьи?

- Прости, но тебе нужно обратиться к Мартину – он с тех пор как приехал сюда, не вылезает из библиотеки.

- Что ты можешь сказать о своей сестре?

- Люси старше меня почти на десять лет и не особенно любит с кем-то общаться, тем более со своей семьёй. Последнее время она работала в какой-то африканской стране, инженером вроде. Постоянно сидит в гараже, – Бен указал рукой на приземистое строение без окон, прилепившееся к одной из стен дома. – Не беспокой её, если тебе дорога жизнь.

- Что, она разозлиться?

- Нет, хуже – заставит помогать со своей работой или заговорит до смерти.

- Мне не привыкать! – рассмеялась Нэнси. – Кстати, я забыла поздравить тебя с днём рождения.

- Вообще-то, он завтра. И подарки тоже завтра! – Бен, увидел, что Нэнси собирается достать из сумки что-то, завёрнутое в бумагу.

- Скажи тогда, пожалуйста, где моя комната.

- Она на четвёртом этаже. Найди винтовую лестницу и понимайся по ней, пока не увидишь дверь с изображением золотого дракона.

- Спасибо, ещё увидимся! – хотела распрощаться девушка, но в это время где-то в доме раздался глухой шум, похожий на выстрел.

Нэнси выбежала в дальнюю часть коридора, вслед за Беном.

- Всё в порядке! Не надо спускаться! – прокричал он и затем приоткрыл незаметную дверь. – Нэнси, здесь у нас кухня.

Кухня была квадратной, светлой комнатой, с двумя большими окнами, одно из которых выходило в сад, а другое - на передний двор. У стен стояли шкафы с кухонной утварью и два длинных стола, в одном из углов – газовая плита и раковина, в другом – большая печь. Но не она привлекла внимание вошедших, а холодильник, стоявший возле выхода на улицу. Из его приоткрытой дверцы шёл едва заметный дымок.

Бен с осторожностью потянул на себя дверцу, заглянул за неё и выругался. Он не ошибся, посчитав холодильник источником странного звука – почти все продукты превратились в месиво, будто здесь разорвалось несколько петард.

- Что это такое? - Нэнси подошла ближе и взяла с верхней полки что-то большое и зелёное.

- Это петрушка. Почему-то мои родители жить без неё не могут и всегда держат здесь такой громадный петрушечный веник. Эх, ведь я поставил сюда торт для праздника…

- Хм… - девушка извлекла из кучи, бывшей некогда тортом, несколько подозрительных обломков. – Вот, очевидно, кусок тарелки, вот стекло, а ещё… Посмотри, это же металл, к которому припаян провод!

- В этом доме я знаю одного человека, который обожает странные металлические штуки с проводами и недолюбливает меня, – нахмурился Бен, собираясь выйти из кухни. – Моя сестра. Дай это сюда, я пойду, задам ей несколько вопросов.

- Может, не надо? - возразить Нэнси, пытаясь остановить его.

- Пожалуй… ты права. Если это устроила Люси, говорить с ней бесполезно – не признается. Если же это не она… Не думал, что мне когда-нибудь придётся просить кого-то о помощи, но… я предлагаю тебе расследовать этот случай. Если уж ты считаешь, что это не случайность… Ну, а сейчас мне нужно решить вопрос жизни и смерти – заказать новый торт. Удачи! – с этими словами Бен ушёл, оставив Нэнси в коридоре, возле лестницы.


	5. Глава 6

**_6 глава. Золотой дракон_**

О лестнице дома Никерсонов, по которой мы с вами сейчас поднимемся, нужно рассказать особо. Неизвестный архитектор девятнадцатого века (говорят, это был сам доктор Никерсон) стилизовал часть дома под Средневековье – лестница не только деревянная, но главное – винтовая. Стены, её окружающие, сделаны из камня и ничем не украшены, кроме окошек-бойниц, через которые едва проникает свет. Очевидно, лампочки перегорели давно, но у жильцов было много других дел, поэтому, окажись вы там в тот день, вы должны были бы двигаться осторожными шажочками, сопровождаемыми жутким скрипом.

Когда Нэнси поднялась на второй этаж, преодолев десятка два ступенек, прямо перед ней оказались открытые двустворчатые двери, от которых расходились два коротких коридорчика. Девушка прошла внутрь и чуть не ударилась о кресло, потому что после полутьмы её ослепили огромная люстра и несколько светильников на стенах. Камин, высокий потолок, обилие мягкой мебели – верно, мы попали в гостиную.

За одним из столов играли в шахматы Эндрю и Мартин, которых Бен представил ещё на улице. Нэнси, отметив их сходство – одинаковые длинные чёрные волосы, рассматривала, пожалуй, самую необычную и вещь в этом доме, исключая то, что спрятано на одной из полок в кухне (впрочем, нашей истории это не касается). Это была значительного размера модель двухмачтового корабля, занимавшая чуть ли не треть гостиной и слегка покачивавшаяся на нескольких тросах, уходивших под потолок. На табличке, стоявшей на полу, девушка прочитала: «Мэйфлауэр».

- Да, это «Мэйфлауэр», масштаб – один к десяти и сделано в восемнадцатом веке! – воскликнул подошедший Эндрю, только что взявший пешку и ладью Мартина, оставив того в глубоких раздумьях, – Прекрасно, не правда ли?

- Честно говоря, это… грандиозно. Он выполнен очень реалистично – я как-то была на его современной копии.

- Раньше он находился в поместье, потом… был перевезён сюда, - было видно, что Эндрю не очень хорошо говорит по-английски, – Кстати, Нэнси, что там случилось в кухне?

- В холодильнике произошло что-то вроде взрыва, теперь праздничный торт превратился в несъедобную массу.

- Ох, наверное, это лопнула бутылка с лимонадом! Что-то происходит всё время! – Эндрю, взяв с каминной полки метёлочку для пыли, нетерпеливо покручивал ею, - Я не уверен, конечно, состоится ли вообще вечеринка. Но во всём есть хорошая сторона – зато я смогу пообщаться со своей семьёй.

- Что ты думаешь о происшествии с Нэдом? – у Нэнси не получилось задать вопрос спокойным голосом, но её собеседник, смахивавший пыль с модели, вроде бы не заметил тревожных ноток.

- Мартин и Люси ответственны за всякие конструкции, я совершенно ничего не знаю. Мартин освободится довольно скоро, если я выиграю, конечно!

- Эндрю, я, между прочим, сейчас твоего ферзя возьму! – раздался голос Мартина, не замечавшего присутствия девушки.

- Простите, Нэнси, но меня ждут ещё несколько ходов. Кстати, темнеет – желаю спокойной ночи.

- Ладно, я ещё успею поговорить с вами! - Нэнси вышла из гостиной и продолжила путь наверх, пока не добралась до четвёртого этажа.

- Хорошо, хоть здесь горит свет, - заметила она.

Впрочем, всё равно подняться выше было нельзя – там лестница упиралась в люк, ведущий, как нам ещё предстоит убедиться, на чердак. Но лучше мы последуем за Нэнси и обнаружим себя в коридоре, выходящем на плоскую часть крыши, занимавшую почти половину этажа и задуманную, вероятно, как зимний сад. Там стояли несколько чахлых пальм, множество тёмно-зелёных кустиков в горшках, недавно крашеная скамейка и пустая полурасколотая каменная чаша, бывшая когда-то фонтанчиком. Сверху всё покрывала кое-где разбитая стеклянная крыша, покоившаяся на ажурном металлическом каркасе.

С такой высоты было хорошо видно прямую дороги, прорезающую городок, чёрные воды петляющей реки и темнеющие кучевые облака, бросающие огромные тени на крутые склоны холмов. Откуда-то доносилась музыка и пение, но они были слишком тихими, чтобы их можно было понять.

Справа от себя девушка увидела дверь с изображением золотого дракона и открыла её. Предчувствие оправдалось – комната была оформлена в китайском стиле.

Стены были покрыты терракотовой штукатуркой, на одной из них висели две книжные полки. Напротив входа стояла кровать с бежевыми подушками и коричневыми покрывалами, рядом с ней – небольшой комод и тумбочка с лампой, украшенной иероглифами, а над изголовьем – прямоугольная картина. Справа от Нэнси были окно, письменный стол и диванчик с красно-золотой обивкой, слева – вход в ванную с потрескавшейся плиткой нефритового цвета.

Похоже, в комнате никто не жил, – ящики стола и полки были пусты – но пыли нигде не было. Раздвинув шторы, девушка открыла окно и смогла осмотреть сад, отгороженный стеной, который был виден и из кухни. Среди переплетений ветвей деревьев и листьев, колыхавшихся на ветру, Нэнси разглядела несколько белых предметов странной формы, сначала показавшихся ей стволами деревьев, но затем она поняла, что это статуи, поросшие мхом и потерявшие некоторые части тела.

Там, где буйные заросли спускались к реке, стоял большой павильон с куполом, с которого осыпалась почти вся черепица. На миг показалось, будто кто-то зажигает свет в этом всеми забытом и обветшавшем строении, но это, скорее всего, был луч закатного солнца, упавший на осколок стекла.

Выложив ненужные вещи из сумки, рассмотрев картину, в уголке которой было написано «Панорама Сингапура», просмотрев свои заметки и отметив в блокноте «Найти способ попасть в сад», Нэнси собиралась спуститься и отправиться на небольшую прогулку.

Но неожиданно за её спиной раздался голос:

- Нэнси Дрю, я полагаю?

- Да-да, вы правы. А кто… - Нэнси чуть-чуть испугалась.

Из темноты коридора вышла, а точнее – величественно выплыла, седая женщина среднего роста, окружённая облаком пыли.

- Моё полное имя – Дженис Кэмомайл Уайт-Никерсон. Но ты можешь звать меня «миссис Уайт», - она поправила платье с цветочным узором и вздохнула так, будто собиралась, по меньшей мере, разрыдаться, – как все. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, - теперь её голос звучал глухо и властно, - поэтому прошу в мою комнату.  
Нэнси последовала за ней, несмотря на то, что смена настроений была довольно пугающей. Опыт общения с подозреваемыми и прочими малоприятными людьми доказывал, что такое может случаться редко и произвольно, или же быть спланированным заранее.

Верьте, друзья мои, своему опыту, своей интуиции – и они не подведут вас. А наш любимый детектив, оказавшись в комнате, сразу нашла подсказку к необычному поведению: по стенам висело больше двадцати то ли цирковых, то ли театральных плакатов, которые сообщали о каких-то представлениях с участием молодой миссис Уайт и включали её фотографии.

Сама женщина сейчас улыбалась совсем, как на изображении, следя за Нэнси, чей взгляд мгновенно пробежал по массивному шкафу, дивану и остановился на покосившемся чайном столике.

- Чтобы ты знала, Нэнси… Несмотря на мой возраст, всё-таки я, а не мой бестолковый племянник и его жена, благо, они уехали, – тут она покосилась на пол – хозяйка в этом доме! Но я считаю, - миссис Уайт понизила голос, – творится неладное. У нас в роду такие случаи-то были, спроси Мартина вон, он знает. Кто-то из семьи, представляешь, из нашей семьи! хочет получить наследство раньше времени. Я так думаю.

- Простите меня, конечно, - Нэнси замялась – но я хотела бы узнать о наследстве подробнее.

- Нет, я не возражаю, когда время придёт, все узнают, что там, в наследстве. Наследство – это тайна, ключ к сокровищам Никерсонов, которым владеет старший в семье! – Миссис Уайт почти сошла на хрип, её прищуренные глаза слезились, - Нечто нематериальное, но очень, очень ценное! Мой старший брат завещал мне хранить эту тайну, а ему сказал наш отец. Только всё это потом, сейчас мне нужна твоя помощь, дорогая Нэнси. Я знаю, что тебе можно доверять. Подойди-ка сюда, к столу.

Достав что-то из ящика, миссис Уайт лукаво произнесла:

- Посмотрим, справишься ли ты с такой задачей, детектив! Вот тебе коробочка со старыми программками моих выступлений, раньше, пока жив был мой муж, она спокойно стояла в гостиной. Но как только сюда приехал мой племянник, он всё перевернул вверх дном, мне пришлось спасать мои чудесные сокровища. Если ты правильно расставишь программки, я покажу тебе нечто интересное.

Нэнси сняла крышку и выложила все программки, затем начала сортировать их по шести отделениям, раскладывая по годам. Миссис Уайт почти двадцать пять лет выступала на разнообразных цирковых представлениях (даже таких знаменитых, как «Карнавал Калигари» и «Большой цирк Дикси») с песнями или танцами, в пантомиме, а иногда – в номерах иллюзиониста с распиливанием и исчезновением человека.

- Я объездила все Штаты, побывав даже на Аляске и найдя в этих непрестанных путешествиях любимого человека. Жаль, моя карьера пришлась на время угасания циркового искусства. Снявшись в нескольких фильмах, но не получив от этого удовольствия, я поняла, что моё место здесь. Моя семья – главное, ведь они простили мне годы беспорядочной жизни…

- Это было легче, чем я думала. – Нэнси поставила последний буклет, «Безнадёжный зимний день», датируемый 197N годом, в отделение «Фильмы».

- Не зря Эдуард так тебя нахваливал, - произнесла миссис Уайт, заставив Нэнси покраснеть, – думаю, тебе это поможет. Здесь есть тайный ход, и я хочу, чтобы ты нашла его самостоятельно.

Девушка, взяв предмет, вложенный в её ладонь и оказавшийся ключом, начала рассуждать:

- За этой стеной находится выход на крышу, та выходит на улицу, за третьей – ванная. Значит, остаётся четвёртая, у которой стоит огромный шкаф!

Открыв дверцу и отодвинув вешалки, Нэнси зашла внутрь, несколько раз чихнув. Миссис Уайт последовала за ней, зажав нос. Комната наполнилась пылью, золотившейся в лучах заката.


	6. Глава 7

**_7 глава. На чердаке_**

_…Чёрный человек  
На кровать ко мне садится,  
Чёрный человек  
Спать мне не даёт всю ночь.  
С. Есенин «Чёрный человек»_

Миссис Уайт щёлкнула выключателем и закрыла за собой маленькую дверь, сливавшуюся теперь со стенами, обшитыми деревом. Нэнси, подняв брови выше, чем когда-либо, осматривала площадку, зажатую между стенами, высокий потолок, с которого свисала лампочка, и две узкие, как и само помещение, лесенки.

- Ничего себе! Как можно спрятать целую лестничную клетку с системой освещения внутри дома?! – Нэнси совершенно не ожидала подобного.

- Нэнси, на это были свои причины. Ход на чердак закрыт, - объясняла миссис Уайт, - поэтому мы спустимся вниз.

Преодолев спуск, наверное, самый опасный за всю свою жизнь, но продолжая судорожно цепляться за стену, Нэнси со вздохом облегчения ступила на площадку чуть больше, чем предыдущая. Миссис Уайт шла так, будто это была не скрипучая, почти перпендикулярная полу лестница в тёмном тайном ходу, а ровная дорога, выложенная шлифованным камнем.

- Этот тайный ход раньше служил для эвакуации жильцов. Лестница идёт в подвал и ниже, через тоннель оттуда можно выбраться в сад, к реке. Видишь этот рычаг? Теперь у нас есть система безопасности с этими… дымо-ловителями, да? Как бы они не назывались, я всегда держу при себе два ключа. Возьми, тебе не помешает. О чём же это я? Да, на этом этаже спальня хозяина, - Нэнси и её проводница спустились ещё по одной лестнице.

- Из тайного хода можно попасть в большинство комнат… Невозможно! Нет! – миссис Уайт быстро присела, коснувшись рукой пыльного пола

- Что случилось, что вы увидели?!

- Следы подошв! Они недавно ходили по этой площадке! Они пробрались в сердце дома Никерсонов!

- Они? О ком вы говорите?  
Миссис Уайт, прислонившись к стене, схватила Нэнси за воротник свитера обеими руками так сильно и быстро, что нитки затрещали.

- Не знаю, кто это, но они ходят у нас за стенами! В моём доме! Наследство! Наследство ещё никогда не было в такой опасности. Ты расследуешь это, да? Я знаю, что ты справишься, - миссис Уайт сжимала пальцы всё крепче, а Нэнси не могла вырваться из этой хватки или даже отвести взгляд, Ты можешь раскрыть те тайны, которых я боюсь… Что за шум там?

- Мы на втором этаже, значит это из гостиной?

Миссис Уайт рванулась к противоположной стене, отчего отпущенная, наконец, Нэнси чуть не упала. Женщина потянула за такой же рычаг, как и наверху – после пары щелчков дверь в коридор отворилась, залив тайный ход покрасневшими закатными лучами. В это же время по дому разнеслись два крика: один был высоким и звенящим, а другой – полным отчаяния.

Бесс: Очередное преступление? Нэнси, я уже говорила, что ты притягиваешь несчастья?

Нэнси сидела на диванчике в своей комнате и разговаривала по телефону.

Нэнси: Может и так. Но мне сейчас нужно думать не о невезении, а о раскрытии преступления.

Джесс: Опять я что-то пропустила. Неужели я услышала слово «преступление»?

Нэнси: Девчонки, теперь всё серьёзней некуда. Только что уехали полиция и «скорая помощь».

Бесс и Джесс: Что случилось?!

Нэнси: К потолку гостиной подвешена – точнее, была подвешена – огромная модель корабля. Канаты порвались, и  
корабль упал прямо на Эндрю!

Джесс: О нет! А канаты сами порвались?

Бесс: Мне никогда не нравились тяжёлые штуки, подвешенные к потолку.

Нэнси: Кажется, у него несколько открытых переломов. Все, кто находится в доме, сейчас собрались внизу – ждут звонка из больницы.

Джесс: Значит, ты можешь пока осмотреть дом.

Нэнси: Да, но меня беспокоит ещё кое-что. За этот вечер меня попросили о расследовании три человека – Бен, начальник полиции и миссис Уайт – его двоюродная бабушка… наверное. *Нэнси понизила голос*: Мне кажется, что здесь замешаны семейные распри. Стоит ли в это лезть?

Бесс: Ты сама не своя. Кстати, в той местности объявился неуловимый преступник. Можешь переключиться на него.

Джесс: Просто гениально, Бесс! С одного преступления на другое!

Нэнси: Вы бы слышали, каким тоном миссис Уайт говорит о своих родственниках. Разбираться с вооружённым грабителем будет проще, чем с этой тайной.

Бесс: Хорошее у тебя выходит знакомство с семьёй жениха!

Джесс и Нэнси: Бесс!

Бесс: Ни слова.

Нэнси: Ладно, пора браться за дело.

Джесс: Удачи! И пусть Нэд поскорее выздоравливает!

Нэнси, положив телефон в сумку, повесила её на плечо и, удивившись наступившей за окном темноте, вышла в коридор, а потом и на лестничную площадку; свет, тусклый днём, сейчас казался ярче. Ступени винтовой лестницы с четвёртого этажа вели прямо к люку, проделанному в полу чердака. Чтобы забраться туда, пришлось отодвинуть тяжёлую крышку с кольцом. Слегка подтянувшись на руках, девушка упала на пыльный пол, едва не порвав юбку.

На чердаке было пыльно и холодно, иногда сквозь закрытые ставни безумно свистел ветер. В этой небольшой комнатке с маленькими заколоченными окошками под высоким потолком лежал разный хлам, оставшийся от старых хозяев дома. Вдоль стен стояли несколько сундуков, комод и платяной шкаф, набитые тряпьём вроде поношенных рубашек, выцветших платьев и рваной военной формы. Однако здесь нашлось кое-что интересное не только для старьёвщика: один из ящиков комода был закрыт. Как подсказывал Нэнси её богатый опыт, ключ должен находиться где-то рядом.

Беглый осмотр книг, лежащих в коробках, принёс девушке разочарование – это в основном были французские и английские любовные романы позапрошлого века. На всех титульных страницах стоял экслибрис «Аннетт Н.».  
В последней, самой маленькой, коробке оказался набор рыболовных крючков, под которым лежала закрытая шкатулка чёрного цвета. Нэнси положила её к себе в сумку, чтобы потом изучить подробно.

Нэнси услышала скрип за своей спиной, но в следующее мгновение никого там не оказалось. Однако она могла поклясться, что слышала шаги и секунду назад здесь кто-то был!

Большая часть чердака была загромождена кипами старых газет и разными вещами. Чего здесь только не было! В луче фонарика появлялись ржавые доспехи и алебарда, голова медведя, сломанные мётлы и удочки, старое пианино, чучела лисы и меч-рыбы, пустые винные бутылки и то, что некогда было огромной люстрой. На спинке кресла-качалки уютно висела сабля в ножнах, а рядом доживал свой век трухлявый диван.

В одном из углов обнаружился сундук, покрытый флагом КША. Нэнси убрала знамя, откинула крышку и подняла брови вверх. Внутри сундука была лестница, которая вела в тайный ход!

- Замок сундука взломан, пыль на крышке стёрта, значит, кто-то ещё может попасть в тайный ход…

Нэнси не успела закончить мысль, потому что услышала шаги и обернулась. Из шкафа вышел человек, одетый в чёрный плащ. Его лицо скрывали платок и шляпа, из-под которых сверкали красные глаза!

Чёрный человек с силой толкнул шкаф, тот зацепил за люстру, та обрушила доспехи… Нэнси заметалась в испуге при виде вещей, падающих прямо на её голову, но было уже слишком поздно…

**Хорошая новость: Вы смогли близко рассмотреть ту ржавую алебарду.  
Плохая новость: Пожалуй, слишком близко…  
****_Вы совершили непоправимую ошибку.  
Попробуете ещё раз?_****  
Да!**


End file.
